Borderlands 2 Silver Star Collection
by MechromancerFTW
Summary: So I got bored I mixed Lunar Silver Star Collection with Borderlands 2. Since I liked the opening of LSSC. I didn't change much in the first chapter enjoy. Well I hope you enjoy at least.
1. Chapter 1

**Rolands Monument** **Axton:** I don't remember when it happened exactly but the thought of having a fantastic adventure to far off places grabbed my heart early in life and is yet to let go, you see my Hero is "Dragon Master Roland", outside my village there's a monument made in his honor, his adventures where the most fantastic of all, fighting evil risking death. Protecting the goddess Serah, it's all so exicting. One day I want to have adventures like that.

Axton sighs

**Axton:** but excitement like that is a long way from home.

**Maya:** oh Axton, Axton where are you? Axton couldn't you hear me I've been looking all around for you for the last half hour, but I should of known you'd be here.

**Axton:** oh Maya, where else would I be?

Axton turns over to the monument and Maya reads the inscription from the stone slab:

**Maya:** in honor of the great dragon master Roland. I know that Roland was probably the greatest of the four Heros Axton but I'm amazed that you never get tired of coming to see his dull monument. Well shoot I just remembered you better go see Gaige to practice singing, if where late she'll be upset. We better head back home Axton Gaige's patience with us will only stretch so far. We'd better not test the limit.

The two start to head back home when an earthquake hits a knocks the two onto the ground.

**Maya:** Another earthquake...that's the third one this week! But, what could be causing them?

**Salvador:** Hey Axton I figured you'd be here now that the warm weather has melted the ice near the dragons cave there isn't anytime to waste getting started on our big adventure, if we hurry we might be able to get in without waking the dragon, then we can get a diamond from it's lair worth thousands and thousands of gold, making us filthy stinking rich and very popular in the process.

**Maya:** a dragons diamond huh?

**Salvador:** you heard right, Maya! C'mon Axton! You always dreamt about going on a big adventure! let this be our first!

Axton remains silent as he thinks to himself is this a good idea does he really want to abandon the safety of his current life in favor of some good old adventuring? Salvador senses Axton's worries and tells Axton:

**Salvador:** Well, while you're deciding, I'll stop by my house to grab some snacks for the trip. C'ya!

**Maya:** oh Axton, you know we have to do this! It could be the adventure of a lifetime! Once we get going, I just hope Salvador doesn't turn into a baby at the first sign of monsters! But, you know Gaige is going to be upset...she doesn't like you putting yourself in danger... How are you going to tell her, Axton?

the two head back home and when they get there they are greeted by Axton's mom.

**Axtons mom:** oh Axton you're back so soon. Gaige went to the springs on the outskirts of town. Aren't you two going to practice your song for the Goddess Festival?

**Maya:** we'd better hurry, Axton! You know Gaige always sings off-key when she's angry!

The two start heading over to the springs near the outside of town.

**Maya:** Do you hear that, Axton? It sounds like singing! Gaige must already be waiting for us at the springs! I bet she'll be singing a different tune when you show up this late...AGAIN!

Axton and Maya soon get themselves to the springs they hear the birds singing and water rushing, and of course Gaige was singing.

**Maya:** that's Gaige all right! I bet you're in for it now, Axton! She hates when you're late!

Axton hears Gaige singing a song consisting of well song la's in a rhythm that Axton recognized right away it was the song Gaige and Axton were practicing for the Goddess Festival, all though Axton couldn't sing, he could play the ocarina quite well and played along to Gaige's singing, Gaige doesn't even look over she knows that song and knows it could only be one person, and that person is Axton. She laughs and says to Axton.

**Gaige:** Axton you're late again silly, were you spending your morning at Rolands monument again, or were you planning on make believe adventures with Salvador again?

**Maya:** Hey! You're good! He was at Roland's Monument planning an adventure with Salvador! You were right on both counts I can't wait to see the inside of the white dragon cave! ...Um...right...A...Axton?!

**Gaige:** The white dragon cave Axton?

Gaige starts to look at Axton with an angry look, her eyes gaze at Axton like daggers.

**Gaige:** I knew something was wrong with your playing! And I always know when you're keeping secrets from me! Axton why would you travel to such a dangerous place?!

Suddenly a loud roar echoes through the air sending most animals into hiding.

**Maya:** what was that?

**Gaige:** Sounds like a roar but I've never heard a creature like that before!

**Maya:** you know I bet it was the voice of the white dragon! What Salvador said was true...

Axton starts heading over to the white dragon cave but is soon interrupted by Gaige who asks:

**Gaige:** Axton where are you going?

**Maya:** We're going to explore the white dragon cave along with Salvador! That was the adventure Axton and Salvador were talking about at Rolands Monument!

Gaige looked at Axton with rage in her eyes and said to Axton:

**Gaige:** Didn't you hear me, Axton? You could be hurt... Or worse! And what about your poor parents? They'll be beside themselves with worry.

Gaige thinks to herself I've never been able to stop him before, once he gets an idea into that stubborn little head of his it never comes out... Ever. She finally tells Axton:

**Gaige:** I've never been able to stop you from doing what you wanted to do, Axton... And I know your dream is to embark on great adventures, just like Roland. So, I suppose all I can do is come along and keep you out of trouble! Perhaps this will even be fun! And to think that you were going to leave without me!

Axton begins to panic he never intended to lead Gaige into harms way just because he wanted to follow his own dream of being a dragon master, Axton thinks to him self man now I feel like such an ass for this, but now I really have no choice but to bring her along.

**Gaige:** what are you waiting for? let's get going!

Maya looks over and sees Axton trying to say no to Gaige and whispers:

**Maya:** Axton, why do you even TRY saying "no" to Gaige? the girl plays you like an ocarina... So what are are we waiting for? Let's begin our great adventure!

**Gaige:** Just one moment, Maya. I know you're exicted and anxious to start the adventure... But we really need to tell Axtons parents where we're going. We can't let them worry about us. Besides, we might be able to find some things around the house to help us on the trip!

**Maya:** You know, I like how you think... This is going to be great, Axton!

So the brave group of intrepid explorers head back to Axton's house to group anything that isn't bolted down like any good RPG of it isn't nailed down take it. It might be some kids college fund but who gives a shit you're saving the world the kid might grow up stupid, but at least he won't grow up in a world ruled by an evil dictatorship.

**Axton's farther:** What? You want to travel to the "White Dragon Cave" by yourselves? ... ... ... It's your time, isn't it? Of course you can go, Axton. Take this with you.

Axton's Farther hands Axton a dagger and thinks to himself finally that good for nothing son of mine is finally leaving home. Now I now longer have to feed or cloth him this is great. And the best part is with him gone I don't need to pretend to love anymore. I had to deal with him for 21 long ass years but he's finally gone.

**Axton's Farther:** here take this dagger and get the fuck out of my house and never return. ... Erm I mean have fun on your adventure son ... Ya that's what I meant. Oh ya take your shit out of the basement and go. ... Erm I mean take your stuff out of the basement you might need it!

Axton, Gaige and Maya, work the way outside the small village and on the way meet Salvador at the front gate. **Salvador:** Sorry to keep you waiting! Everything's all set... Let's get going, Axton! What!? Gaige is coming with us? Well, are you sure she's only a teenage girl! She'll just slow us down and complain about things, and talk about boys! It will be awful. **Gaige:** up yours Salvador! I'm a great addition to your little adventure. besides I want to see the white dragon too! Please don't leave me out of this Axton!

**Salvador:** if it's fine with Axton it's fine with me...

Salvador says while shaking his head no to Axton.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to anon 1 he asked for a new chapter and he got a new chapter**

**Narrator:** Last Time

**Salvador:** Hey Axton I figured you'd be here now that the warm weather has melted the ice near the dragons cave there isn't anytime to waste getting started on our big adventure, if we hurry we might be able to get in without waking the dragon, then we can get a diamond from it's lair worth thousands and thousands of gold, making us filthy stinking rich and very popular in the process.

**Maya:** a dragons diamond huh?

**Salvador:** you heard right, Maya! C'mon Axton! You always dreamt about going on a big adventure! let this be our first!

**Narrator:** Back at where Gaige was chilling.

**Gaige:** Axton you're late again silly, were you spending your morning at Rolands monument again, or were you planning on make believe adventures with Salvador again?

**Maya:** Hey! You're good! He was at Roland's Monument planning an adventure with Salvador! You were right on both counts I can't wait to see the inside of the white dragon cave! ...Um...right...A...Axton?!

**Gaige:** The white dragon cave Axton?

Gaige starts to look at Axton with an angry look, her eyes gaze at Axton like daggers.

**Gaige:** are you a fucking moron Axton? or are you just stupid?

**Maya:** those words mean the same thing Gaige.

**Gaige:** shut the fuck up Maya. I mean you got me pregnant Axton and now your going to fucking risk your life in some dragons cave and leave me with the kid! Hell fucking no Axton that isn't happening. No your going to fucking stay here and build us a home for us and your new daughter!

**Axton:** Hell no bitch I was just using you for the sex I never loved you anyway, and besides the sex was only a 6.5 at best.

**Narrator:** This time.

**Gaige:** Hey wait a minute narrator guy, none of that stuff actually happened!

**Narrator Guy:** shut up Gaige, stop breaking the forth wall, and get back to your story!

**Narrator:** the group of misfit adventurers find their way to the white dragons cave in hopes of finding a dragons diamond, so they can become very wealthy and popular. How they knew where this cave was? I don't know why the hell you people insist on finding plot holes in my story, but you guys are jerks! I just wanted to tell one good story in my life, JUST ONE GOOD STORY but, you guys have to ruin it! You guys are assholes! So ranting aside the Heros find their way to the cave and make a depressing discovery.

**Maya:** There's just no way we're gonna get past this ice!

**Gaige:** We need to get it out of our way...but, how?

**Axton:** I think I know...

**Salvador:** Give it a shot, Axton? And is it to late to get rid of the... you know? The dead weight with a rack?

**Narrator Guy:** Suddenly the big block of ice blocking their way shatters, because of another earthquake. How very convenient.

**Narrator:**Anyway the Heroes make their way deeper and deeper into cave fighting all sorts of giant flies and yetis and eventually make it to a strange ice cavern deep inside the core of the "White Dragon's" cave

**Gaige:** Ahhhhh!

**Salvador:** What's happening!?

**Maya:** I have a very bad feeling about this...something's up there, Axton! Something BIG!

**Narrator:** Suddenly a deep voice echoes from seemingly everywhere!

**Deep Voice:** Who has awaken me from my deep slumber?

**Narrator:** Suddenly a large white dragon dramatically walks out of the shadows of the room and...

**White Dragon:** My friends you are the first adventures to vist me in a long time I a Quark elder of the dragon tribe, you have journeyed far and now you have arrived at my lair. It's a journey few have survived, your mission must be urgent.

**Maya:** Hey, Alex, did you hear that? He called us "adventurers"! This old dragon is obviously very wise!

**Axton:** My name is Axton. I'm...honored to meet you, Quark.

**Maya:** I'm Maya! N...nice to meet you.

**Salvador:** shut the hell up Maya! Women are to be seen not heard! Sorry about her dragon my names Salvador.

**Gaige:** My name is Gaige. We came here from the village of Burg. Nice to meet you, sir.

**White Dragon:** And perhaps we were destined to meet. You appear somehow very familiar to me...

**Gaige:** Are...are you speaking to me?

**White Dragon:** Yes, child. I sense that our souls are intertwined in some ancient manner... Alas, it may be only that age and isolation have taken their toll...but the feeling is so...

**Maya:** Yeah, yeah. We'll walk down memory lane some other time. Right now, we need...

**Salvador:** Maya! What are you trying to do, get your stupid bitch face slapped? Just shut up and let the men and dragon men talk. All hail Quark, the mighty White Dragon!

**White Dragon:** For what purpose do you beseech me, little boy?

**Salvador:** Ahhhhh...oh, mighty Quark? We are here to take... I mean... We are here to, um find the legendary Dragon Diamond. I mean...Uh, could you please give us the Dragon Diamond?

**White Dragon** You braved such a dangerous course to secure a Dragon Diamond?

**Salvador:** I'm beginning to regret that course myself. Um...p...please don't chomp us to bits!

**White Dragon:** Why is it you human prize those things so much? Don't you know they're made from my sh... Oh, what's the use?

**Gaige:** I think Salvador has the right idea, Axton we should go...

**White Dragon:** if you want my Diamond so badly, children, you must accomplish but one task. Retrieve the Dragon Ring found deep within this cave. Return it to me, and I shall give you the diamond.

**Maya:** is that IT? I'm surprised you aren't handing out nuggets all day...

**White Dragon:** on the contrary. To obtain the ring, you must pass through the Dragon Trial. The last to succeed was a headstrong youth named Roland. Unless you use the strength of both your body and your mind, as Roland did...the ring shall forever remain beyond your grasp.

**Maya:** he's just trying to scare us, Axton! Let's pass his trial and get our Diamond!


End file.
